Circle the Drain
by babeitscoldoutside
Summary: Kurt likes Dirty-Talk. Blaine not so much. But he's willing to do anything it takes to make Kurt happy, even if that means completely going out of his way.  To be continued
1. Hiding my heart

„Kurt!" Blaine gasped, holding on to his boyfriend who was hovering over him, buried deep inside him and panting right into his ear. "God, Kurt." He groaned again and locked his feet behind his back to pull him in even closer.

"You like that, don't you?" Kurt smirked and nibbled on his earlobe. "That I can just make you come undone like that and you can't do anything about it." He muttered, thrusting again. Blaine moaned in return. "How you're my whore, how you do anything for me." He went on.

This whole thing started a few weeks ago, after having dated for almost a year now and having made it through every step of intimacy together, they got more comfortable about the whole thing and started trying out new things. Blaine found out he liked shower-sex. And Kurt, well Kurt found out he liked Dirty-Talking.

And lots of it. Since he had started with it, he didn't seem to be able to stop. Every time things got steamy, he started talking. At first, Blaine had been okay with it, if that was what Kurt liked, he would put up with it every now and then. But it kept going and soon, Blaine wasn't so into it anymore. But what was he supposed to do? So he coped with it, he didn't say anything and went along with it.

"I could ask you to get naked in the middle of the school and you would do it for me, wouldn't you?" Kurt breathed into his ear.

_No_, Blaine thought. "Yes." He said.

"I could tell you to bend over in the grocery store and you'd let me fuck you like there's no tomorrow."

_No_, Blaine thought. "Yes." He said.

Blaine didn't know what else to say. He could see how much it's turning Kurt on, how he groaned every time Blaine agreed with him. He could see how his eyes darkened with lust every time he called Blaine his whore. And Blaine _wanted_ to make him feel that way, wanted him to want him. And if that was what it took, well, then he would have to deal with that.

Kurt's head tilted back as he thrusted harder, stroking Blaine's cock in time with the movement of his hips and Blaine moaned in return. This was what he liked, this was what he was used to: Being touched by Kurt, holding Kurt. But having him tell him things like that was new – and kind of scary.

So Blaine wrapped his arms around his neck to pull him down for a kiss and Kurt gave in, leaning down to press a sloppy kiss to his lips. "You're lucky." Kurt muttered against his lips before he pulled back again. "You're lucky I let you kiss me. Normally sluts don't get a say in that."

Blaine didn't say anything, he just bit his lip as Kurt thrusted a couple of more times before he came inside of him. And because he finally had stopped talking but was still stroking, he came as well, hotly over hi stomach.

Kurt rode his orgasm out before he actually pulled out of him. Kissing his cheek quickly, he collapsed next to him, breathing heavily. After a while, Blaine noticed the breathing had slowed down and had reached a slower pace. He had fallen asleep. Blaine remained in his position, staring at the ceiling and wondering what this was all about.

Things hadn't always been like that. At the beginning, there had been timid hands hat had carefully explored the other's body. There had been gentle lips that kissed over sweaty skin. And there had been soft words that had been spoken in each other's ear.

Nowadays, Blaine was pretty much mute during sex and let Kurt do the talking. He also let him be in control, he allowed him to do how he pleased. Because he knew, he had always been the one who had been shoved around in his life before; he knew that he needed a place to be in control himself.

And the bedroom had sounded like the perfect place for that. At least at the time. Not that Blaine didn't enjoy being submissive every now and then.

He had always been the one having to take care of things, he was the lead singer at the Warblers, so he had to make sure everything worked out alright. He had to interact with the counsel and the rest of the guys and work the performances out. He was the house prefect, so he had to take care of other students and their problems and help them along.

So he actually enjoyed being able to lie back for once and letting Kurt take the control, letting him tell him what to do and trusting him enough to know he knew when to stop.

But lately, he wasn't so sure of it anymore. He wasn't so sure if Kurt still knew where his line was and sometimes he felt like he was stepping over it.

But he loved him and loved him too much to loose him just because he liked Dirty-Talking. He could deal with that, he kept telling himself. He would have to if he wanted to keep Kurt and he certainly needed him.

They had been through so much together and there was no way Blaine would let him go. Yes, he didn't really know how he was supposed to feel about the fact that he kept calling him a whore, but that didn't mean he didn't care about him anymore.

If anything, that made him care for him even more. It made him want to please Kurt, to make sure he was satisfied with him.

So he promised himself something. He promised himself that he _would_ in fact do everything for Kurt. He would strip in the middle of the school and he would let him bend him over in the grocery store if that was what he wanted.

He would do everything that would keep Kurt with him, that would keep him from leaving and finding someone else, someone better than him who could do for him what he needed.

He couldn't bear the thought of Kurt being with someone else, but he knew this was a possible option if he couldn't give him what he wanted. So he was going to do what it took. He promised that to himself and mentally to Kurt, who was still fast asleep next to him.

"I'll do anything," he whispered as he shifted down, flinching a little at how sore he was and rolled around so he could cuddle up to Kurt. He hoped he wouldn't mind that one he woke up. He really did, he wasn't sure if he was even allowed to do that. But he would worry about that once they woke up – here was hoping Blaine would wake up first so he could scoot over to his own side of the bed.

For now, he softly rested his head on his chest and inhaled his scent. "I'll do anything for you, I promise." He added and closed his eyes, falling into a restless, but dreamless, sleep.


	2. If it hadn't been for love

Things went on from there. Blaine did everything he was told. They were out and Kurt wanted something to drink? Blaine would run and get it. Kurt was cold? Of course he could have Blaine's blazer. Kurt's feet hurt? Blaine would give him a massage.

So far, so good. Blaine actually enjoyed this part. He liked looking after Kurt and making him happy. And it seemed to work, he smiled at him and kissed him like usually, things seemed to be just perfect.

That is, until they tried to be intimate again. Then the dirty-talk started again. And Blaine didn't know how to deal with it, so he shut up and did what Kurt said without complaining. Because that's what good whores are supposed to do, he figured.

So when Kurt was out shopping with Mercedes one day, he asked Finn if he would let him into the house to surprise Kurt. He told him something about having the latest issue of Vogue before it was published and wanting to give it to him, so Finn agreed and let him inside before he went to play a videogame at Puck's.

But of course, Blaine didn't want to show Kurt some magazine. He wanted to be a good boyfriend and be ready for Kurt to get home. So he marched up to his room and carefully dropped his bag next to the door.

He had spent the last few days searching the internet, shopping for things to make it up to Kurt. And now was the time to make use of that stuff. So at first he pulled out the bottle of lube, because he figured when Kurt would come home, he wouldn't want to waste much time preparing him, so Blaine would take that upon himself.

So he shed all of his clothing and placed them on his bag before he crawled onto the bed and sprawled out on his back, lifting his thighs up to his chest as much as possible while he slicked the fingers of his right hand up. When he was done, he placed the bottle carefully next to him – he didn't want to lose it and pollute Kurt's room – and reached his hand down between his spread legs.

At first, he only pressed one finger against his entrance, taking it slow. He still had some time before Kurt would get home, so he didn't really need to rush. He moaned quietly as he entered himself and pulled out just to push back in a second later. Soon, he added a second and then a third finger, spreading and scissoring them to stretch himself properly.

When he felt like he was ready, he grabbed the bottle and scrambled off the bed, wincing slightly at the soreness that was there already. But he coped. Shoving the lube back into his bag and opened the bigger zipper, reaching inside.

As he found what he needed, he sat down for a moment, eyeing the handcuffs he was holding up. He had never really thought about kinky stuff like that, but maybe Kurt would like it. Hopefully Kurt would like it.

So he scrambled back onto the bed and sprawled out on his back. After a couple of tries, he managed to handcuff himself to the headboard. Now he had to wait. And hope that Finn didn't return from Puck's earlier or that Kurt decided to bring Mercedes home with him. That might be awkward.

But when the door opened, a very lonely Kurt entered. He froze in the middle of his movement as he caught sight of the tied up, naked boy on his bed. Standing in the doorway, he dropped his numerous shopping bags to the ground and blinked a couple of times. "Oh." He said and kicked the door shut with his foot.

And then he snapped into character again. A sly grin appeared on his face as he walked towards the bed, ridding himself of his jacket in the process. "Hey," he grinned as he crawled onto it and up to Blaine. "Someone's a good, eager slut." He smirked and worked fast to pull his shirt over his head and get out of his jeans.

Blaine all the while, bit his lip and said nothing, trying to be a good boyfriend, trying to do everything Kurt needed. He watched Kurt slowly shimmy out of his underwear and gasped quietly. Though the whole situation didn't really appeal to him, Kurt naked did oh so much.

He looked amazing like that, the most beautiful creature ever. He just wanted to touch. But then he remembered that whores were probable not allowed to do that without permission and he was tied up anyways, so there was no way.

Kurt was still grinning and ran one hand down his stomach, trailing it over his leaking cock but not really giving it much attention before his hand moved down further – and stopped right there.

With lifted eyebrows, he eyes his boyfriend. "Well, you really couldn't wait, could you?" he asked as he felt Blaine being still wet from the lube and very open. So he shifted and positioned himself between his spread legs. "So you lay here like a little bitch and waited for me to come home and do you." He concluded lowly, his fingers running over Blaine's thighs.

"Yes." He breathed out, needing Kurt inside of him but flinching at his words. He was right though. "Thought so." Kurt muttered, his hands travelling up his torso and his tied up arms. "I see you like it rough?" he asked and leaned down, nibbling on his nipple.

Blaine moaned and his back arched off the bed, into the mouth on his chest. "Oh god," No, he didn't like it rough but he couldn't think properly when Kurt was doing that and besides, he wasn't in the position to have any say anyways. So he stayed silent and let Kurt do as he pleased.

He felt him shift and the head of his cock brushing over his entrance before he slowly pushed in. Blaine was well prepared so it didn't really hurt all that much and Kurt was going slowly. Even though he _talked_ dirty, that didn't mean he always did what he said though. Blaine had figured that out by now.

He moaned softly, still loving the feeling of Kurt inside of him and bucked his hips up, trying to get a little friction. Kurt was still working on his chest and groaned against it as he entered him. His hands were raking down his body and finally gripping his hips to hold them in place as he started building up a rhythm.

"You really are lucky you have me," Kurt panted heavily, "I know what to do to make you feel good. I'm the one only one putting up with everything and making you feel like that."

Blaine nodded slowly, Kurt really was right. No one else would put up with him, Kurt was all he had. And he had to make him happy, had to make sure he felt good. "Yes, yes you are." He muttered and Kurt groaned at his words, finally having a little mercy and reaching down to stroke his cock.

Blaine moaned deeply, arching off the bed again when Kurt's hips sped up. This time, they were both coming at the same time, breathing heavily. As Kurt collapsed onto him, Blaine shifted uncomfortably because he was still inside of him and he was still tied up. After a few moments, Kurt seemed to realize.

He pulled out of him carefully and reached over to the nightstand where Blaine had placed the key earlier. He watched as he hovered over him, unlocking the handcuffs. He really was beautiful, he didn't even deserve him. His eyes wandered over defined muscles, over a slim waist and slender hips. He himself was nothing near this thin and gorgeous.

As he could move his arms again, he rolled his wrists a few times and kept his eyes locked on Kurt.

"Do you want me to make us lunch?" he asked wit a small smile, laying back down next to him.

"No," Blaine said slowly. "No, I'm not hungry…"


	3. Tired

And so Blaine tried not to eat more than necessary. He stopped with the chocolate while watching movies; he stopped with Nutella on his toast in the morning. Instead, he ate an apple.

And it worked, he lost a few pounds. He still wasn't anywhere as slim and beautiful as Kurt, but he was getting there. Maybe in a few weeks, he would have lost more and would actually be acceptable. He had no clue what Kurt was even seeing in him.

Right now, they were making out on his bed again; all tangled limbs and mingled breaths as Kurt straddled his boyfriend, his hands pushing under his shirt. Blunt fingernails ran over his skin and he bucked up into it. They had practice in that now, so his shirt was coming off within seconds. "You really are one little-"

And that was where Kurt stopped. Just like that, the cheeky smirk fell from his face and was replaced with a frown. "Did you lose weight?" he asked, his hands running over his sides, feeling hints of bones.

Blaine's face lit up a little. "Yeah. Do you like it?"

"No," Kurt said, still frowning and focused up at his face. "Why did you lose weight?"

"You don't? Oh, I- I'm sorry." He whispered, completely ignoring his last question as he attempted to hold back his tears. He wasn't good enough for Kurt, he never would be. He deserved someone better than him.

"Blaine!" Kurt shrieked and jumped off of him and instead settled down next to him, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Blaine, what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I'm sorry. I shouldn't –" he tried to free himself of Kurt's hold, no good whore cried into anyone's shoulder. They just dealt with it. And so should he. "Kurt, please." He whimpered. He was going to lose him if he kept this up. He needed to calm down.

And he needed to get back at it, so he reached down to undo his pants but Kurt's hand stopped his wrist. "Blaine, stop that and look at me." He demanded. And so Blaine did because he had promised to do what he was told. "What's wrong? You are different lately. You don't laugh anymore, you're acting like my very own personal slave and you look thin as hell." He ran a hand through his black curls and eyed him, waiting for an answer.

"Sorry," Blaine muttered again.

"Stop apologizing and tell me what's going on!"

"I thought you'd like that."

"Like what?"

"Me doing what you said, me losing weight. I mean look at you and then look at me…"

"But… Blaine!" Kurt wrapped his arms around him again, this time tight enough so he wouldn't be able to escape. "What made you think that?"

"You said… You called me your slut and all and… well it made sense. You said you were the only one who would put up with me and you're right. I just can't lose you Kurt, I can't. So I tried to make it up to you. I tried to be perfect. I'm sorry, I'm a complete failure."

Kurt's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. Oh god, this was all his fault. "Blaine, baby…" he cooed, willing the tears to stay were they were. "I was just saying that. I didn't mean it. Oh god, I'm so sorry." He whimpered and tugged him closer, resting his chin on the top of his head.

"But you said-"

"I know what I said. And it was stupid and not true. You are _not_ my slut. I love you, I really do." He whispered and kissed the top of his head. "How long have you been feeling like that?"

"Since – since you started with the dirty talk."

"But… But that's been weeks!" he gasped. Actually, no, it had been longer.

"Yeah, I know." Blaine nodded slowly.

"Darling, look at me." Kurt begged, reaching down to tilt his chin up and force their eyes to meet. "I got too into it. You should have told me you felt this way. Why didn't you?"

"Because I was afraid of losing you. I thought if I didn't do what you told me, you'd go and find someone who is able and willing to give you what you need." He whispered brokenly.

Kurt let out a chocked sob and pushed at Blaine's shoulders until they were both lying down and he could properly cuddle him. "I'm so, so sorry. I'm sorry I made you feel and think like that. You're never losing me." He muttered as he watched Blaine scoot closer and wrap his arms around his waist.

Slowly he started to get a little more comfortable, gaining understanding for everything. He was still a little wary, but this was Kurt after all and he trusted him. He trusted him to say the truth, hence the fact that he had believed everything he had said.

So now that he was cuddled up against his warm, safe chest and that his hands were running soothingly through his hair and over his bare back, massaging gently, he started to feel better. He started to feel like Kurt really did like him for who he was and that he didn't really need to change.

"What now?" he asked quietly and inhaled deeply, revelling in the secure smell of his boyfriend.

"First of all, we need a safe word." Kurt suggested. "Just in general. So if things ever get like that again, we know when to stop." He explained into the black mop of hair as he thought about a good word. "How about Warblers? Because that _was_ seriously safe there and I doubt either of us is going to say this during sex."

Blaine couldn't help but smile a little. He liked that. "Yeah." He agreed and nuzzled his face more into Kurt's chest.

"And now, we'll get you something to eat, alright? Jesus, Blaine, you can't just stop eating." He frowned and ran a hand down between them, feeling his stomach.

"I did miss my chocolate," Blaine smiled softly and heard Kurt chuckle over him. When he shifted to get off the bed, he coughed awkwardly. "Uhm, Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"I'm kind of…" he sat up a little gestured downward. With raised eyebrows Kurt followed his motions and his lips formed a little _O_.

"Well, I like cuddling…" he shrugged and nibbled on his lip.

Smiling softly, Kurt turned around and crawled back, straddling him and gently pushing him back into the mattress. "Let me take care of that." He whispered as he leaned in to press a tender kiss to his lips. "And no dirty talk, I promise." He nodded and Blaine sighed contently, letting his eyes fall shut.

This was what Blaine loved and what he could do for hours: feel Kurt's mouth working along his neck, nipping at the soft spot below his ear that made him moan before moving downwards, kissing over his collarbone and maybe even leaving a mark.

When he mouth moved further and reached one nipple, Blaine couldn't help but groan when he sucked it into it and twirled his tongue around it, making it peak before giving the other one the same treatment. His back was arching odd the back and into the mouth on his chest while he could practically feel Kurt smile against it.

All the while, he didn't talk, he didn't call him names, and all that escaped these beautiful, by now slightly swollen lips was an occasional moan or the mention of Blaine's name.

It took him a while to catch on; he was too focused on the feeling of this soft mouth on his skin that he didn't really pay much attention to where it was going. Only when he felt fingertips tickle on the inside of his thighs, he noticed how far Kurt had gone by now. Gasping, he clanked down as he boyfriend seemed to make himself comfortable between his legs before he smiled up at him again.

Well, it had been a while since they had done that the last time. But Blaine was withering just thinking about it already. Knowing how good Kurt's lips felt on his, he knew exactly just how good they could feel on other parts of him.

Kurt reached out and wrapped a gentle hand around the shaft of his boyfriend's cock, squeezing softly and making Blaine groan. His hips bucked up slightly which Kurt watched in delight as he pumped his hand a couple of times before he shifted and repositioned himself.

When he lips closed around the head of his cock, Blaine felt like he had gone to heaven already, this was too good to exist on earth. "Oh my god, Kurt!" he groaned and reached down to tangle his fingers up in his boyfriend's hair. He needed something or someone to hold on to, to keep him from soaring high into the sky and never coming back because this was what he felt like right now.

Kurt smiled around his cock and slowly trailed his tongue over it; just the way he knew Blaine liked it and that reduced him into a babbling mess. And it did. He was just muttering to himself, thanking every god that may or may not exist for being blessed with a boyfriend with a talented mouth like that.

As he watched his boyfriend's reaction, Kurt grinned slightly and slowly stared building up a rhythm, taking in as much as he could before almost sliding off again just to go back further a second later. He covered the part he couldn't fit into his mouth with his hand and stroked in time with his mouth.

"Shit, Kurt," Blaine groaned, unable to keep his hips from bucking up. But Kurt didn't pull back or choke, he simple draped one arm across his waist and gently pushed, trying to keep him from moving too much while he did his best to relax his throat.

His tongue trailed over the slit and back over the head and then it was suddenly tracing the vein on the bottom just before Kurt decided to him in appreciation of the sight in front of him. And the vibration and friction that caused was more than enough to send Blaine over the edge, crying out Kurt's name and his hips twitching uncontrollably.

Everything went white for a moment and when he was able to see and move again, he blinked down to see Kurt pull off of his now sensitive cock and lick his lips eagerly. If he hadn't just come, he would be hard again already. But that would be painful right now, so let's rather not go there.

"Wow, Kurt, that…" he mumbled sleepily as his boyfriend climbed back up and wrapped him up in his arms. "Amazing." Kurt agreed and leaned in to kiss his lips. Blaine could taste himself on him and couldn't help a quiet moan escape into his mouth at that. Kurt chuckled and hugged him closer.

"Next time one of us feels like that, we talk about it, okay?" he smiled and Blaine nodded against his chest.

"I love you, Blaine."

"I love you too, Kurt."

He ran a hand down his body to cuddle him even more, but when he accidently brushed over his crotch he remembered that he wasn't the only one with needs here.

"Oh, damn. Sorry, I'll just…" he reached for his zipper, but Kurt's hand stopped him, lacing their fingers together and pulling them up to his mouth so he could kiss every single knuckle.

"No," he whispered. "That's okay." He smiled down at his very sleepy looking boyfriend and fondly kissed his forehead. "Let's nap for a little bit." He suggested and Blaine sighed happily. Sleep sounded perfect right now.

"And when we wake up, I'll go find us a really big, really yummy chocolate bar." Kurt added with a grin and Blaine nodded in return, already half asleep.

**Le Fin. **


End file.
